When Green Gods go crazy and the dead are risen
by TRF
Summary: Dende is bored...and well I think you can probably figure out the rest.
1. Oh God, God's gone crazy!

Disclaimer: I OWN DBZ! * Pulls out some Dumb Bearded Zebras™ * but sadly I don't own DBZ * tries to pull out Dragonball Z™ but fails *  
  
OK, here's my shot at Saiyans-come-back-from-the-dead thing…oi, I just hope I don't mess up too badly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a boring day for Dende, that kind of boring day when the little green Kami got evil ideas…nothing too unusual about today…or was there? Dende was sitting on a chair reading his favorite magazine, 'What Kind of Evil Can I Do Today?' Kami only knows how Dende gets it delivered to him living up there in the clouds, but then again Dende is Kami so he would know. Just when he was getting to his favorite section of the magazine, 'What kind of horrible deeds can I permanently scar my friends with?' Mr. Popo came in.  
  
"Dende! I don't think you should be reading that magazine and Piccolo agrees with me, it's making you far too evil!"  
  
"Shove it Popo, I'm reading"  
  
"Dende," at that moment Piccolo came over as well, he was less than pleased with Kami's recent behavior, "stop reading that thing."  
  
"Spoilsports." muttered Dende who was ignoring them for the most part…his magazine was simply more important! With that Piccolo came over and swiftly took the magazine out the little green man's hands.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY MAGAZINE PICCOLO?!?!" shouted Dende.  
  
"I'm ridding the world of it." Piccolo simply said as he blasted the magazine into oblivion. Mr. Popo and Piccolo then walked out of the room discussing something on the lines of finding a new Kami if Dende didn't shape up. Dende fell on the ground and sobbed, not because he might be losing his job as Kami, the only reason he'd come to Earth anyway was for the magazine and now that he lost it… 'But wait!' Dende though to himself, 'There's still hope…I can come up with my OWN ideas and my OWN ideas will be 10x better than that magazines'!' Dende grinned as he sat on the steps of the lookout and plotted what to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile at Capsule Corporation…  
  
"Daddy I'm bored."  
  
"Yeah dad, I'm bored too."  
  
Vegeta groaned as his 4 year old daughter and his 17 year old son gave him the "I'm bored" treatment. With things as they stood now his children would keep bothering him until they got whatever it was that they wanted.  
  
"Ok brat," Vegeta looked at Trunks, "what do you want?"  
  
"Well," Trunks started, "I wanted to get some money so me and Goten could go to that new amusement park but mom won't give me any money."  
  
"Gee, I wonder why," Vegeta started off sarcastically, "maybe it's because you 2 BLEW UP THE LAST ONE!" then more quietly Vegeta added, "Not that I really find a problem with that…"  
  
"So then…?"  
  
"FINE!" Vegeta forked over a fifty to Trunks, "As long as you LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"No problem with that dad." said Trunks walking off happily with his money.  
  
"Now, what do you want my little princess?" asked Vegeta in an almost too sweet tone.  
  
"Daddy, I wanna hear stories about my grandpa!" the little girl responded brightly.  
  
Vegeta watches as Dr. Briefs walked by humming. "Then go and ask him!"  
  
Bra giggled, "You're silly daddy! I meant YOU'RE daddy!"  
  
Upon hearing this Vegeta decided to slam his head back against the recliner he was sitting in hoping the onna had put a slab of concrete or some other material that could possibly knock him out in it. Poor Veggie had no such luck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At Gohan and Videl's house…  
  
"Hey dad, I didn't know you were coming over!" said Gohan as he watches his father land on the grounds near his house.  
  
"Oh, I just got bored. Chi-Chi is teaching some women she met the other day how to use a frying pan and Goten is an example of what to use it on and Chi-Chi said that unless I wanted to be an example too I should go bother someone else."  
  
Before Gohan could respond to the words 'BOTHER someone else' Pan came out the door and jumped into her grandpa Goku's arms "Hi grandpa!" she chirped.  
  
"Hi Pan, is anything exciting happening?"  
  
"Nope. But my other grandpa is inside and he's just being boring talking about how great he is compared to you and daddy…he also said Saiyans don't exist when I told him about you being one." At this the little girl seemed to show some sadness that no one outside her father's family and their friends would believe her when she told them she was a quarter of an alien race called Saiyans. "Sometimes I wish there were other Saiyans like your daddy left so we could prove him wrong." Said Pan. And then, the 'Great' Hercule came through the door and pointed at Goku.  
  
"YOU! YEAH I'M TALKING TO YOU! What's this about you telling my cute little granddaughter she's part alien?!"  
  
"Well…since I'm a full blooded Sai-" Goku was cut off by Gohan who quickly slapped a hand over his oh-so-naïve-father's mouth. If he actually said anything like that Gohan knew where it would go: straight to the media, the demi-Saiyan could see the headlines now: "Hercule's daughter married man whose father claims to be an alien!" In short it wouldn't be good, not good at all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back with Dende…  
  
Dende smirked…he knew exactly what he could do…Bra wanted to hear about her grandfather on her dad's side and Pan wishes there were more Saiyans alive so she could prove Hercule that they did exist after all…now all he needed was an excuse better than "I was bored and I heard Bra and Pan wanted to meet their Saiyan ancestors so…" after pondering for about 20 minutes he had it! there was a special rule that if you were a Kami you could bring enemies back from the afterlife, Dende had no clue why this was a rule, it just was. With a wave of his hand Dende made Freiza appear on the lookout.  
  
"What in the world am I doing here? I was dead and now…" he glanced at Dende, "just who are you?"  
  
"I'm Dende, and you're here because I was bored and wanted to do evil things and I needed an excuse to get some people I wanted back from afterlife and you just happen to be that excuse."  
  
Freiza looked at Dende suspiciously, "So just what do I do now?" asked Freiza.  
  
"Oh, you just go and start destroying cities on earth." said Dende casually.  
  
"B-but what if a SSJ comes to get me?" Freiza was horrified by that possibility.  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Dende waves his hand over Freiza and chanted in some weird language, "now you have a higher power level than the strongest person on the planet by about 99,000."  
  
"That's IT?! I think now I'll just blast you…" said Freiza with a maniacal grin on his face.  
  
Dende stopped him, "I wouldn't do that if I were you…"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"If you kill me you go back to being dead…you wouldn't want THAT now would you?" Actually, that part wasn't true but for the sake of his life he knew he was better off saying that. He watched as Freiza flew away a little glumly. Then he contacted King Yemma.  
  
'King Yemma!'  
  
'What NOW Dende?' asked King Yemma. The last time Dende had called him was when Cell had "escaped" and Dende had called to say that to beat Cell they needed an army of 11 year old Gohan clones and a Peach Pie. Only Dende himself knew what the peach pie was for and it was probably a subject best left untouched.  
  
'Well, Freiza escaped and I need to bring back to certain Saiyans to help me beat him…'  
  
'You can bring back ONE Dende, ONE!"  
  
'One?' This ruined a lot of Dende's fun.  
  
"One or none, take your pick.'  
  
'FINE! I'll get back to you on answer pretty soon.' With that, Dende broke the telepathic link with Yemma and dragged Piccolo and Popo into the room and put a tag that said 'Bardock' on Popo and a tag that said 'King Vegeta' on Piccolo and resolved the problem the only way he knew how…  
  
"Eenie meenie miny moe…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
LOL, wasn't it just MEAN of me to cut it off there? And hopefully the next chapter will be up soon and hopefully the next chapter of Chibis Go to School will be up soon. 


	2. This is a filler chapter: beware!

Author's Note: I'm back!  Have you noticed I don't update my stories regularly?  I'd detest them if I did that ^_^ I have to wait for inspiration to hit before I do another chapter of anything, I tried not doing that with a story once and I got complaints of how it was slowly getting worse and more sloppy-looking with each chapter and I eventually lost all my readers because I'd just never wait for something good to present itself to me, something inspirational…so I decided it'd be much better to wait until I want to do a chapter…so if it takes me a long time to get a chapter of anything out, I haven't abandoned you!  I'm just waiting for inspiration!

Heero: * rolls eyes * You readers are lucky you don't have to be around when she looks for "inspiration" it can be bad for your sanity.

Me: * glares at Heero * I can send you to you-know-who anytime and get another Muse…you DO know that right Hee-chan?

Heero: * Pales * You WOULDN'T!

Me: Or would I?

Heero: Hn.  * Gives the Yuy Death Glare ™ *

Me: Sorry, that doesn't faze me, but I think you scared a few reviewers away…* glares at Heero with an exact copy of the Yuy Death Glare ™ *

Heero: * sits down and mutters something *

Me; Ok…you guys have listened to our ramblings long enough, on with the story!

Disclaimer: As stated in the previous chapter I own Dumb Bearded Zebras ™ but not Dragonball Z ™.  Does anyone want to trade with me?  If you do I'll also throw in this nice Mirai Trunks * holds the freaked out looking Mirai up for all to see *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 If you recall in our last chapter, Freiza is on the rampage again and Dende is presented with the dilemma of if he should bring back Bardock or King Vegeta, we now join him to see what the decision is:

"…My mommy said to pick the very best one and you are it," Dende opened his eyes and found himself pointed at Piccolo…so King Vegeta was going to be making a trip to the living world (Though, there's about a 50% chance I'll find an excuse to bring Bardock in later on in the story…I'd appreciate it if someone could give me Bardock characterization tips, I'm desperately in need of them! * hint, hint *).

"What was this about, Dende?" Piccolo demanded

Dende completely ignored him, you'd think by now he'd be wiser than to know to ignore Piccolo but he felt contacting King Yemma was more important, 'King Yemma, I have my decision!'

'What is it?' asked King Yemma exasperatedly, Freiza had already begun his terror and the poor guy was getting a little over whelmed at the sudden line of souls to be judged on what was previously a slow day.

'King Vegeta.'

King Yemma blinked and looked a little uncomfortable, 'Are you sure Dende?  He can be quite difficult to deal with and you'd probably be better off with Bardock.'

This was just more the reason for Dende to want King Vegeta, even though the world was in danger Dende still wanted to get some humor out of the situation and bringing back the more temperamental and difficult of the 2 choices he had would probably result in the most humor, 'Yeah, that what doing eenie meenie miny moe said…unless you'd be gracious enough to let me bring both back?' Dende was taking a long shot but he still believed that he could get King Yemma to do his bidding.

Unfortunately King Yemma heard Dende's thoughts and decided against what he was about to consent to, 'No Dende!  Unless the situation gets VERY serious than I will not let you bring back another person…er Saiyan!'

'Psh.  Party pooper-I mean…mean person who wants Earth to be destroyed!' Dende couldn't let King Yemma catch on that he was the one who had caused Freiza's "homecoming"(Is it just me or does that sound unbelievably gay?).

'Give it up Dende.  I know exactly what you did because there isn't any other culprit, I also want you to know that after this problem is solved I'm revoking your godly powers for a month and having Piccolo fill in for you,' and to himself King Yemma added, 'If he does a good job while filling in for that prankster Dende, then I should probably just leave him on the job.'

Piccolo, who somehow knew King Yemma was saying something about him becoming the new Kami-Sama of Earth was devastated by the news…if that happened then his inner Kami would come out of hibernation and tell him everything he should do.  Piccolo shivered at the thought, he didn't WANT any old Namek guy telling him what he should and shouldn't do, it was then and there that he made the decision to go move in with Gohan and Videl if he could confirm that King Yemma had indeed been talking about him. 

'Well, are you going to send King Vegeta or what?' asked Dende.

'Yeah Dende, just wait 10 seconds and I'll have him there.'

'Ok, thanks!'

When Dende got out of his conversation he was immediately grabbed by Piccolo and shook around a bit, "Just what exactly is going on Dende?!"

"You'll see in…10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1!" Dende counted, nothing happened.  Dende counted again, nothing happened again.  Dende tried it one last time since third time's the charm and some really fat weirdo appeared on the lookout.

"Uh…who are you?" asked Dende in a somewhat worried tone.

"Oh me?  I'm Billy Bubba, I saw this prettyful shiny thing and I went down it and that red guy up there started say "NOOOOOOOOO!" for some reason.

Dende smacked his head, "Uh…was anyone WITH the "red guy"," asked Dende.

"Yessire there was a guy with real gelled up looking hair, a long red cape and a tail!"

Dende smacked his head, why him, oh Kami, why him?  Oh wait, he WAS Kami, and yet he had no clue why this was happening.  Dende sighed, life just wasn't fair to him.

"Dende," Mr. Popo glanced at the sighing Namekian, "would you mind explaining why King Yemma would be sending anyone out of the afterlife to here?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Piccolo then snarled at Dende showing off his pearly white fangs (ooh…).

"Because…because," Dende broke down into sniffles, "you're going to take me back to Namek and find someone else for the job if I tell you and I won't get anymore neat magazines!" Dende then burst into sobs and pounded the floor of the lookout while saying in-between sobs, "Why me?  Why is it ALWAYS me?!!?  Does the author just want to torture me senselessly (A/N: * whistles innocently * Who?  Me?  You're joking right?)?" 

"So, you got anything to eat?" asked Billy Bubba completely ignoring the sobbing, seemingly deeply disturbed youth on the ground.

"I can take you to Karin's Tower," offered Mr. Popo.

"Alright, as long as I get something decent to eat, I mean, being dead for 200 years gives you an appetite."

Piccolo eyes this man suspiciously, "Exactly how did you die?"

"I tried to steal some food from a store and the police shot in the back of the head."

"Why would they shoot you for something like that?" asked Mr. Popo, poor Dende, everyone was ignoring him as he poured his heart out on the floor (Not literally mind you!)

"Because there was a famine going on since I'd cleared so much food," Billy Bubba replied, "So can you take me to the food you mentioned?"

"Uh…sure," said Mr. Popo with a sweatdrop.

Dende groaned, great, some guy who could cause a famine, what was THAT supposed to do for his humor and against Freiza?

But then, in a brilliant flash of light, like the one they had seen before, King Vegeta appeared in all his glory.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, that was just a lame filler chapter I guess * sweatdrops *  Things should get a bit better for the next chapter and remember: Bardock Characterization Tips!


	3. The Reason Dende's getting insaner by th...

Mwhahahaha…chapter 3!  I was going to update "Of Revived Saiyans and possessed dolls" first.  But due to J'dee having a new fic with me as one of the characters I decided to update this first since this fic is the reason I'm in it.

Heero: Is that why Dende is back there looking at us?

Me: He is?  Well, let's just ignore him until I get done with writing this chapter.

Dende: * Back there * They will soon know the wrath of…uh…guys?  Help me out here!  Who will they soon know the wrath of?

Other characters who are stalking authors: * rolls their eyes at Dende * Idiot!  

Dende: Idiot?  Ok…They will soon know the wrath of idiot!

Others: ………-_-'

Disclaimer: Hm…no one wanted to take my Dumb Bearded Zebras™ and give me Dragonball Z™…grrr…oh well.  Maybe I should make fanfics about the all-powerful Dumb Bearded Zebras™!  No, wait…that would be scary.  I don't own Dragonball Z™.  SATISFIED?!  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dende ran over to King Vegeta as he appeared, "OH KAMI!  YOU'RE HERE!  THANK YOU KAMI!  Wait, I AM Kami…never mind.  BUT THANK ME!" He bowed at King Vegeta's feet, "YOU HAVE _NO _IDEA HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME!  THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME BE EVIL-er…I mean…help save the planet!"

King Vegeta looked oddly at the little green man who was now bowing at his feet, "Who are you and what do you want?" he asked suspiciously, '_He better not swing "that way"'_

Dende, who could read thoughts, looked at the man offendedly, "Whaddya MEAN "swing that way"?  Oh wait…I get it!  You're like everyone else!  You hate me and your plotting against me aren't you?!  AREN'T YOU?!" asked Dende with big eyes.

King Vegeta looked weirded out by the little Kami's behavior, but who could really blame him?  He responded, "Look, I DON'T know what you mean by 'plotting against you' because I don't even know who you are!  They just said they were sending me to Earth!"

"Yeah, that's what they ALL say!" Dende had a very scary look in his eyes.

"What's going on Dende?  Why is Vegeta's father here?" asked Piccolo.

King Vegeta turned to Piccolo, FINALLY someone SANE, "Is this normal for him?" King Vegeta asked pointing at Dende.

"Actually this is one of his better days," responded Piccolo glancing at Dende who was looking around him suspiciously muttering something about how "**_THEY_**" were always watching him.

"What's he like on his BAD days?" asked King Vegeta, having a feeling he wouldn't like the answer.

"Well, Earth has lots of snow, lightening, thunder, rain, tornados, hurricanes, earthquakes and some people just have much worse days than usual because of how Dende insists that that particular person is one of "**_THEM_**"," Piccolo told the king, looking warily at Dende for any signs that some innocent lives were about to be ruined or Earth was going to have some freak storms.

"But you don't understand!  They're out to get me!  I know they are!  They're jealous because I have the best pranks!" Dende insisted, "And I know you're ALL involved with them!"

"Yes, I'm sure we are Dende, perhaps you should go lay down awhile," Piccolo suggested.  He was used to Dende's random insane bouts, but this was just getting too weird.

"That would be best," King Vegeta agreed.  He didn't know WHO this little green guy was but he DID know that he was either sleep deprived and hallucinating (Used to happen to him sometimes on Vegeta-Sei), or just plain insane and needed to be locked up in the proper name for Vegeta-Sei's insane asylums, which was "The Loony Bin".

"No!  I'm under-appreciated AND wanted by "**_THEM_**"!  If I go to sleep I could be assassinated or Piccolo will take over and get all the credit for protecting Earth seeing as Freiza is rampaging on it and his power level is 99,999  higher than the strongest person on this planet!  Uh…oops, that didn't come out right!" Dende squeaked as Piccolo picked him up by his shirt/robe thing and glared at him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, DENDE?!?!?!?!" Piccolo yelled at him.

"All hail Piccolo-Sama?" Dende murmured weakly, trying to make Piccolo forget what he'd previously said.

King Vegeta glared at Dende, he'd seen Freiza dead in HFIL and now he knew who'd brought him back…it was all written on that little green face.

Piccolo rolled his eyes, "Haha.  Nice try Dende.  Now tell me," he began calmly to lure Dende into a false protectiveness, "DID YOU BRING BACK FREIZA AND GIVE HIM A MUCH HIGHER POWER LEVEL THAN HE SHOULD HAVE?!!?" Piccolo yelled again, poor Dende, his eardrums would probably burst before the day was over…not that this author minds * wicked grin *

Dende had just thought up a comeback and was pretty confident in his ability to make Piccolo see it _his _way, poor, poor Dende, "If you hadn't destroyed my magazine then NONE of this would have happened (* Readers cheer Piccolo *)!  So actually _"Piccolo Sama" _this is ALL your fault!" Dende smirked confidently, poor, poor Dende.

"YOU THINK THIS MESS IS _MY_ FALT FOR BLOWING UP YOUR &%^$# MAGAZINE?!?!  WELL THINK AGAIN!" then Piccolo took a good five minutes to calm down, not letting Dende down, "If you weren't Kami of earth I'd kill you right now…"

King Vegeta cracked his knuckles, "If I were in your situation I'd _still _do it right now.  Kami of earth my ass, find a replacement!"

Dende yelped and Piccolo smirked.

"That might work," Piccolo took a moment to consider Dende and all they'd been through…most weren't pleasant memories since they ended with Dende laughing his head off as Piccolo got caught in one of Dende's pranks.  He decided Dende was expandable.

Dende sighed, '_It's all over.  Killed because of my beloved pranks,' _he thought about this for a moment, _'Actually, as far as ways to die I'm getting off pretty well…now who to give my magazines too, maybe Pan or Bra, some influential youth, it'd be so nice to look down from the afterlife and see one of them pulling pranks,'_ Dende was pulled out of his train of thought by Piccolo who was glaring at him.

"Why can't I kill you Dende?!" Piccolo asked angrily.

"Uh…you DID merge with Nail, right?" Dende was pretty sure that was it.  Nail wouldn't hurt him, so Piccolo wouldn't hurt him.

"Curse Nail," muttered Piccolo.

At that moment something just snapped within Dende's mind, he pushed away from Piccolo and ran around the lookout proclaiming that he was "The Great Namek-man"(My spoof of "The Great Saiyaman).

"I have a feeling this isn't one of his 'better days' anymore," King Vegeta stated.

"No, in fact I've never seen him so…insane."

"How comforting."

"_I know what's wrong with him!" _ came a voice from above.

"King Kai?!" Piccolo asked.

"Who is he and why is he stealing my rank?!" King Vegeta demanded.

_"Ahem, I'll ignore that, Vegeta-Ou.  You see, the reason Dende is acting this way is because you, Piccolo, took his magazine away, correct?  Somehow reading a magazine full of insane stuff holds Dende's remaining sanity together.  Probably because **I **trained him in the art of humor,"_

"That explains a lot," Piccolo murmured.

_"Yes it does doesn't it?  Well, if you want to get him back to what 'normal' for him is, you need to give him back that magazine!"_

"NEVER!" Piccolo roared, "He can do fine without it or he's no Kami of Earth!"

_"Is that so Piccolo?  Just look at the poor, suffering lad now!"_

Dende was sitting near a potted palm tree and recounting the day to the tree, "…And then I goes 'eenie meenie miny moe' isn't that smart?  D'ya know who it landed on…"

"Dende.  Magazine," Piccolo said simply.

Dende seemingly snapped out of it, "Wha?  Is that you…Piccolo?  I feel so strange and my head's so heavy…"

"Oh boo-hoo, cry me a river," snapped King Vegeta impatiently.

Then Dende asked, "What about my magazine Piccolo?  What were you going to say?"

"You will not have your magazine."

"WHAT?!  No…no magazine?  Magazine no?" Dende's pupils became very small and he began to wander aimlessly around the lookout, "Dende need magazine.  Magazine love Dende and Dende love magazine.  Need magazine Dende…"

"He's really beginning to freak me out," muttered King Vegeta.

"Yeah, I need some time to snap him out of it.  Maybe then I'll be able to do something about Freiza," Piccolo stated, "Capsule Corp., where your son stays, isn't far from here.  It's a round building with other ones near it.  You couldn't really miss it unless Freiza destroyed it.  But the basement's got some kind of extremely strong metal and CC usually takes in refugees so it may also be they place that you see people fleeing to," Piccolo told him.

"Alright," King Vegeta agreed, it was boring just being up on the lookout and watching Dende commit random acts of insaness (My computer said that isn't a word…).  So he went off in search of Capsule Corporation, only flying when he had to get down from the lookout, so as not to attract attention from "The Gay One" aka Freiza.

~*~

On Lookout…

"Alright Dende no more playing around!  Quit moping over your stupid magazine because we have work to do!" Piccolo yelled.

Dende just looked up at Piccolo blankly and murmured something about how "The Great Magazine God" didn't want him to talk to Piccolo.

~*~

At Capsule Corporation…

Just as Piccolo had assumed, King Vegeta saw hundreds of people running through the doors.  They seemed to come in waves, so after one crowd was past, King Vegeta decided to be POLITE and ring the doorbell.

He heard a voice from inside, "Vegeta, go get the door, I'm taking Bra downstairs because all these people coming in and yelling about how we'll all be killed are frightening her."

"Onna!  Make the brat (Trunks) do it!  I have better things to do than-"

"GO GET THAT DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I'M **NOT **MAKING YOU DINNER!"

Outside King Vegeta visibly cringed, no dinner?  That was like no fighting, a Saiyan just went insane without it.

Vegeta opened the door mumbling something about how he should be above doing such and such but when he saw who was AT the door, he stumbled back a few steps, mouth wide open in shock.

Trunks walked over to see what had his father so spooked, he and Goten had already been kicked out of the amusement park so he didn't have much else to do other than usher frightened people to the basement assuring them it WASN'T the end of the world…maybe just the start of being ruled by dictatorship.   When he saw what the figure at the door looked like, one thought ran across his mind before he took the same course of action as his father, _'Holy Crap!  Isn't my grandfather supposed to be DEAD?!?!"_

Then Goten walked to the door, wondering why Trunks and Vegeta were just staring at the person by it, mouths agape.  He blinked at the figure, and being the naïve boy he was just told him to come in and which way to the basement, dragging Trunks and Vegeta along with him to go down to it, wondering WHY this figure looked…familiar (Well Goten, maybe you should look back and forth between Prince and King Vegeta and THEN you'll know why he looks familiar).

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, I know that this isn't exactly the 'funniest' chapter (In my opinion).  But that's because it's got some of this scary thing called…PLOT DEVELOPMENT!

* People scream, horses kick, lightening flashes, yadda, yadda, yadda *

Dende: * In the back * She WILL pay for making me seem insane!  In the mean time…where DID I put my magazine?

Other characters: -_-'


End file.
